Gold (Adventures)
Gold is the first new trainer featured in the Gold and Silver arc of Pokémon Adventures. Appearance He has the same look as Gold from the game. He doesn't have that much changes in appearances. However, he sports his own goggles. Personality Hailing from New Bark Town, the boy is incredibly athletic and lives in a house full of various Pokémon. As the reader becomes acquainted with Gold, one finds he's a kind-hearted but very hot-headed young man who doesn't seem to think things over well. However, when telling Emerald about getting Jirachi, he showed more of a serious personality which is unlike of him. When he first met Bugsy, he mistook him for a female and asked him out for tea. He also asked Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader out on a date once. He also touched Green's bottom by accident when he was trying to pat her on the back, igniting Silver's anger. For some reason when he first met Crystal he did not get along with her and when Crystal took the burnt food that he gave to her, he said that the blackness of the food matches her personality. Also at the end of the arc he flirted with Yellow, not knowing that she was a year older, until Crystal showed him the information about Yellow. Besides being a protagonist of the manga series, he also serves as comic relief (mostly due to his flirtatious nature, his nicknaming or his habit of not recognizing several characters who are famous or he met in person before.) Biography Gold, Silver & Crystal Chapter Gold's adventure began when Joey took Gold to Prof. Elm's lab and sees Totodile being stolen by Silver. Gold used Cyndaquail to try and stop him. Along with the new protagonists, his rivals Silver and Crystal, they fight with Red's team against Masked Man, and in the end, was able to cure Pryce, the true identity of the Masked Man, of his sadness with the help of Celebi. Emerald Chapter After Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver are petrified into stone by the after-effects of the energy blast caused by Deoxys, Gold and Crystal re-appear in the Battle Frontier saga, where the new protagonists Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire are battling against Guile Hideout, in hopes of achieving a goal that the current main characters are clueless about; reviving their old companions, who are statues trapped at the end of the top room of the Battle Tower. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. HeartGold & SoulSilver Chapter Three years after the events in the Emerald arc, the story starts when Gold arrives in the Pokéathlon Dome, looking for a person with information he is supposed to meet with. The person never shows up and Gold starts investigating. The disappearance of the person in question might have something to do with the sudden recent sightings of Team Rocket. Silver, Gold and Crystal carry out investigations to see who the mastermind behind all this is. Their investigations lead them to the Sinjoh Ruins where the mastermind's plan, involving the legendary Pokémon Arceus, is unfolded. Pokemon On hand In Storage Trivia *Gold's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is hatching eggs. He is known as "The Hatcher". after saving Pichu (Pika and Chuchu's Egg) from Masled Man. *His birth date is July 21. His blood type is B. Sampling popular foods from different places is his interest. Skateboarding and Billiards are his skills. Volcanic Steak is his favorite food. *All of his Pokémon names ends with -bo (-taro in Chuang Yi version), except for Pichu. *Among all of the protagonist in Adventures he is the first male protagonist not to challenge the gyms and the Pokémon League. *He was voted the sixth most popular character in 2005 and the second most popular in 2011. *Bugsy was the only Gym Leader to be mistaken as the opposite gender by Gold. He is the first male character overall to be mistaken as a girl. *He and Crystal are the only ones to throw their Pokéballs in unique ways. Crystal uses her legs to catch them while Gold uses his Billiard Cue. Gallery Gold again.PNG|Gold in the Gold, Silver and Crytal Chapter. Gold and kris.PNG|Gold and Crystal Gold and kris 2.PNG|Gold and Crystal surprised Gold shouting.PNG|Gold warning the others of Team Rocket Gold without his hat.png|Gold without his hat Kawaii pokedex holdrs manga.PNG|The Pokédex Holders as they are surprised by what Red said. Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters